A Thief's Fancy
by THEBLACKJACK94
Summary: I young Khajiit is rescued from certain death by the Dragonborn. Over the time she knows him, she falls for him. LEMON MNordxFKhajiit Don't like, don't read.


Alrighty, everyone, this is my Elder Scrolls one-shot-story. I have been wanting to write a story about a Khajiit girl falling in love with a Nord who is Dragonborn. This story is (of course) taking place in the province of Skyrim. The Nord Dragonborn in this story is actually my character in the game itself. (Oh, come on, I had to.) The Khajiit girl is a Khajiit Girl I have created in the game. There will be some draconic, so I'm going to bullshit a lot of it. So, let's get on with it, already.

A Thief's Fancy

Kyataya was tired. Very tired. She had been trekking through the mountainous regions of Skyrim, hoping to find a good place to camp for a while. She had not succeeded. She would be staying with the Khajiit traders outside of Whiterun, but she had been banished from her tribe back in Elsweyr, and somehow, they could smell it on her. They forbade her from even staying one night with them. And it could also be due to the fact that she was wearing Nightingale Armor minus the hood, and Nightingale Armor is usually associated with the Thieves Guild and Thievery. Her very form-fitting Nightingale Armor. While this armor did in fact help her in her many areas of expertise, such as seduction (due to the fact that her body almost always turned heads when she walked into a tavern), it did not do much to protect from the icy cold temperature of Skyrim's mountains. She found a nice, snowless clearing shielded by trees. This is where she figured she would set up camp. She pitched the tent she was carrying and set up a fire pit to cook the deer she would most undoubtedly return from her hunt with. She set off, making next to no noise, moving silently through the snow, barely even making the snow crunch beneath her. Sneaking was her specialty as a Khajiit, after all. Before long, she did indeed stumble across a buck, gnawing on a tuft of grass. She pulled out her bow and made ready her arrow. Pulling it back and readying it with complete skill. She let the arrow loose, sending it through the buck's heart, ending it's life almost instantly. She used her natural Khajiit strength to lift the buck (a rather small one at that) and carry it to her small camp to cook. Even with her natural-born Khajiit strength and endurance, carrying a 120 pound dead animal a couple miles uphill is very hard. She had to put the dead deer on the ground to rest for a bit.

Just as she was about to pick the animal back up before a huge shadow passed over her. Way too big to be any kind of native bird. She looked up and barely caught a glimpse of a large barbed tail disappear behind the trees. That's when she heard it. A deafening, savage roar hit her ears. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. It struck fear into her. She wanted to run, make it back to her little nook up higher in the mountain. But that would surely expose her location to this unknown beast. After all, it probably hadn't seen her when it flew over, right? Wrong. She felt the entire ground tremble as she almost fell over. Snow flew and hit the back of her head. She turned around and looked at something she had only heard of in legends, something huge, scaly and monstrous. A dragon.

It roared in her face, sending her a step back. She removed her steel dagger to attack. She swiped it at the dragon, who brought it's head back and dodged the offense. It shot a blazing torrent of flames from it's gaping mouth. Kyataya jumped back and ran, at breakneck speed, in front of the flames. They didn't even touch her. She stopped for a moment to execute her next move. A moment too long. The dragon bit down onto Kyataya's leg, driving a few of it's large teeth deep into her flesh. She screamed as she was lifted into the air, and thrown into a large tree. Hard. She hit the trunk and felt a bone pop. Not break, but pop. Her arm was pulled out of socket, but that's all she could register through the searing, terrible pain. She coughed up blood and got to her knees, before she could even get up, the dragon landed in front of her. It opened it's jaws to break her spine in half-

"_**Dragon!**_" Came a booming, triumphant voice. The dragon stopped to look up at the source of the voice. Kyataya looked as well and saw who looked like a large Nord man, with large armor that looked like it was made of bones. But it was symmetrical and elegantly made. "Face _me_, cowardly worm!"

"_**Dovahkiin! Hi ahl aan mey wah fardh daar dovah. Hi khaal ni do mahr kihar. **_(Dragonborn! You are a fool to face this dragon. You know not of my power.)" The beast responded. Kyataya did a could hardly believe it. Did the beast really just speak? Though it spoke in a tongue of which she was not familiar.

"Big talk for such a low-status dragon! Do you see this shield, beast?" He said and pounded the huge, solid shield with his fist. "It is the breastbone of the great ancient Sahloknir!" This seemed to enrage the beast, which turned to the man, reared back and charged.

"_**HI DIR!**_ (YOU DIE!)" Screamed the beast as it shot a torrent of flames from it's mouth. The man brought up his shield and protected himself from the intense heat as he charged forward as well, drawing his dark sword and screaming out a battle cry.

"Quick, Khajiit girl! Take cover!" He yelled as he brought his shield down and slammed it into the dragon's lower jaw, sending it's head upwards. The dragon opened it's jaws to bite down on the Nord's body. The man defended with his shield and the dragon instead closed it's jaws on the shield. The Nord took this time to put his blade between the dragon's jaws and stab into it's head through the roof of it's mouth, spilling it's blood. The beast screamed as it's head dropped to the ground in pain. The Nord removed his shield and kicked the beast in the side of the head, with considerable strength, sending it's head to the side.

"_**Fus ro DAH!**_" He yelled, a huge, pushing force coming from the sheer power of his voice, sending the dragon's head to the side, turning it around. The Nord ran under the beast. He stabbed it in the stomach with his blade, the beast screeched and jumped from the ground, using it's wings to try to lift itself into the air. Not doing very well considering the pain in it's torso.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said as he ran and jumped onto the beast's head. It struggled, throwing it's head from side to side. It finally succeeded in getting the tenacious Nord off of it's head by throwing him upward. This was a fatal error on the beast's part, however as when the Nord fell back onto the dragon's head, he positioned his blade going downward, and using his shield to increase the driving force, the blade came down and impaled the top of the dragon's head. The beast came down with a huge impact, the Nord standing triumphant on it's impaled head. Kyataya was stunned that this man could so easily slay this savage and powerful beast. He withdrew his blade from it's head and got off of the beast. As he stepped down, the dragon appeared to start burning spontaneously. The Nord sheathed his sword as a visible force seemed to leave the corpse and enter him as the flesh burned off and all that remained was a skeleton. Kyataya was completely spellbound at this point. This man, who had rescued her from this monster, was the legendary hero of old she had heard of only in stories. The only one who could slay dragons for good and use their power against them. The one they all fear. Dragonborn.

"Dragonborn!" Kyataya said, past her pain before her vision blurred and faded and she passed out.

Kyataya awoke in the large, powerful arms of the Nord man who rescued her earlier. She looked up at him. He wore a dark, horned helmet which showed his eyes and mouth and chin. He had a small beard and brown eyes.

"Oh, so you're finally awake? About time." He said in his deep voice.

"Ugh…how long was I out?" She asked.

"You've been unconscious for a few hours. That dragon nearly killed you. You had a couple fractured ribs, as well as that nasty bite you received on your leg. I was able to heal the majority of your wounds with some remedies and magic, but that nasty bite is going to need some bedrest." He responded.

"Oh…well thank you. I thought I was going to die for certain back there." She said. "Where are you going to drop me off?"

"Drop you off?" He said. "Nonsense. You'll stay with me and my housecarl in Whiterun. We have an extra bed. Would you like to test your leg? It shouldn't hurt too badly. Unless my restoration magic is as terrible as I fear." She nodded. He put her down and she winced a little. He picked her back up. "Okay. I see. You'll be fine." He continued to walk down the mountain, before long, the white snow turned to green grass.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

"Kyataya." She responded.

"Kyataya…that is a beautiful name. I'm Levi." He said.

"So…I thought the dragons were all exterminated many years ago? Why are they here now?" Kyataya asked.

"Actually, I'm still working on that. I will find out, though." He responded. They reached the planes of Whiterun hold as they approached the central city in Skyrim. "So…What's your story?"

"Well…I was born in Elsweyr, into a prestigious tribe. My father was the chief of our village. I was banished because I refused to marry the man my father had picked out for me. After that, I moved here, to Skyrim. I joined the theives guild. They were kind. They gave me a home, a bed and food. All I had to do was perform jobs for the Guild master. That included stealing things all the time. I would have to steal important artifacts from important people. It was okay for a while, but I felt bad, taking things that weren't mine. So I quit. I've been making do for myself in the mountains for the past two months. I had never seen a dragon until today." She finished. "What about your armor? What is it?"

"It is a special unique armor I forged at Skyforge in Whiterun. It is made of the bones of dragons I have slain. I have also enchanted each piece with Grand soul gems, each increasing my power in some way." He responded.

"That's fascinating." She responded as they approached Whiterun, walking up the stone path. They passed a couple guards. They whispered about the dragon born carrying a Khajiit around.

"What in Akatosh's name is the Dragonborn doing helping a Khajiit.?" Kyataya heard them whispering. She wrapped her arms around Levi's neck, feeling insecure.

"Don't listen to them, Kyataya." Levi said as he carried her through Whiterun's main gate. He walked past Warmaiden's, nodding to Ulfberth War-bear, and turned right. He put Kyataya down for a second while he used his key to unlock the door. He opened it and walked in. He put Kyataya down in the living room.

"Have a seat for a second. I'll be back." Levi said. Kyataya sat down. Levi walked into the guest room where his housecarl Lydia stayed. She was sharpening her sword.

"Lydia, we're going to have a guest staying here with us for a while. Please prepare the alchemy lab's bed for her." He said to her.

"Yes, my thane." Lydia said, stood up and started moving to the alchemy lab. Lydia passed Kyataya and bowed to her before she moved to the lab.

"She's preparing your bed now." Levi said, removing his helmet and his armor. Kyataya couldn't help gawking at his muscular and well-built frame. "You must be very tired."

"Yes, I am. And, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm also a little hungry." Kyataya responded.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll go and purchase some venison, if that's what you like." He said.

"Venison's fine." She said, spellbound at this Nord's spontaneous kindness to her. No one had ever really showed her much of any kindness in her life, save for the façade of the thieves guild.

"Alright, then. I'll be back soon." Levi said, putting a shirt, pants and some boots on. He left to get the food. Almost as soon as he left, Lydia came out of the alchemy lab and regarded Kyataya.

"Miss, your bed is ready for you." Lydia said.

"Thank you." Said Kyataya. "It's good to see that Levi is not the only Nord who discriminates against Khajiit."

"I don't judge anyone, no matter who they are. If a Khajiit or Argonian were my Thane, I would serve them without question." Lydia responded. "But, I'm curious and if I'm not being to rude, I would like to know how long Khajiit live?"

"Oh, we live as long as humans." Kyataya responded.

"And how old are you?" Ask Lydia. "If it's not too prying a question."

"I am 24 years old." She responded. Levi walked in with the venison in hand.

\ "Alright, well, who's hungry?" He asked.

Levi had cooked the venison in the fire pit while Lydia set the table for the three of them. Kyataya had slept in her room while the preparations were being made. Lydia went into Kyataya's room to wake her for dinner. Kyataya came and sat in the dining room with Lydia and Levi. He set the plate of meat and mashed potatoes in front of her with the proper utensils.

"Do you like wine, Kyataya?" He asked her.

"Yes. Yes I do. Thank you." She responded. He poured her a glass.

"Lydia?" He looked at his housecarl.

"No, thank you, thane." She said. "It would compromise my duties."

"Oh, come on." He said to her. "Live a little."

"Well…okay. Just one glass." She said hesitantly.

"That's it." He poured Lydia's glass. He gave the glasses to Kyataya and Lydia and sat down. They all started eating.

"So, how did you become thane?" Asked Kyataya.

"Well, I was going to be executed by the Imperial Legion at Helgen, when a dragon attacked. I managed to escape with a stormcloak soldier. I headed here to Whiterun and held out here for a while. A dragon attacked, so the previous Jarl's Housecarl, a couple guards and I went to fight it. I slayed it and absorbed it's soul. See, at that time, I actually had no idea I was Dragonborn so when I absorbed the soul, it was just as much a surprise to me as everyone else. When the Jarl discovered this, he appointed me Thane and assigned me Lydia, and here we are." Levi said.

"That's quite a story." Kyataya said.

"Pass the wine, please." Lydia said. Levi passed her the wine.

"Yes, but that's not even the extent of what has been happening recently." He saw Lydia pour another glass and guzzle it.

"What about the thieves guild?" Levi asked. Lydia started drinking from the bottle. "Enjoying the wine, Lydia?" Lydia stopped drinking for a second and hiccupped slightly.

"Whaa?" She said, half giggling. Levi laughed.

"Lydia, are you drunk?" He asked her. Kyataya giggled.

"Whaa? NOOoooo, I'm not. I don't get drunk. I'm a Housecarl, my thane." Lydia said, slurring heavily. She stood up and pointed to Kyataya. "I feel…Soooo honored to have a Khajiit in this house. Levi, can I call you Levi? I think you two should go on a date together…" She fell back on her rear end. "And LEVI! You slay dragons…how badass can you gedd?"

"Okay, Lydia." Levi said standing up. "Time for bed." Lydia took Levi in her arms. She kissed him full on the lips in front of Kyataya. Levi pulled her off of him.

"Yep…you've definitely had too much." Levi took her into her room and laid her in her bed.

"But…I don't wanna sleep." She said.

"Yes you do, Lydia. Yes you do." He pulled the covers over her. She quickly fell to sleep. He returned to the dining room to Kyataya.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I shouldn't have given her wine after all." Kyataya giggled. "But you know, that was fascinating. I have _never _seen her drunk." Kyataya laughed.

"Well, everyone needs to have a little fun sometimes." Kyataya said, taking a bite of venison.

"That I agree with." He responded.

"So, have you ever had any kind of relationship with her?" Kyataya asked.

"Why? Interested?" Levi said, giving her a suave look.

"No, of course not…" She said.

"Then why ask me?" He said.

"I don't know…" She said. She quickly finished her venison and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed, now."

"No problem…" He said. "See you tomorrow."

The next morning, Kyataya's leg was feeling almost completely better. Levi's restoration magic skill really was top-notch. She exited her room to find Lydia in a permanent bow in front of Levi.

"Please, my thane forgive me for my deplorable acts last night. I shouldn't have accepted the wine! I'm sorry!" She said, begging for forgiveness.

"Lydia, I've already forgiven you five times since you started this apology. You must be hung over. Go back to bed. I forgive you. It's my fault for giving you wine anyway."

"But I drank the wine! I drank it and commite-"

"Lydia. Go back to bed."

"Bu-"

"Now."

"Yes my thane." She passed Kyataya on the way. She quickly bowed and whispered- "If I did anything last night to offend or-"

"Lydia." Levi said interrupting her. She walked into her room. Kyataya walked to Levi.

"I guess she feels bad about last night?" She asked.

"Yes, she does." Levi responded with a smile.

"Did you tell her about the kiss?" Kyataya asked.

"No, of course not." He responded. "She'd probably die of embarrassment. Speaking of which, I'm still curious as to why you wanted to know if Lydia and I had a relationship." He looked up from the cup he was wiping into her eyes. She blushed heavily.

"Will you please stop asking me that question? I was just wondering." She said, flustered.

"If you say so." He said. "How's your leg?"

"It's actually a lot better. Thank you. The wound is almost completely gone." She said. "Look, I want to thank you. For all that you've done for me. You saved me from that dragon…and you didn't even know me. You've given me a place to stay, when I have had none. You've fed me…"

"Look. It's no problem. I wanted to. And it's good to have a normal person here. Lydia's nice and everything, but she's kind of a stick in the mud." He responded. Kyataya laughed. "I'll tell you what. If you're up to it, how about we go hunting? There are a lot of deer in the planes just outside of Whiterun. We can get our meat for free."

"That actually sounds fun. Let me go get my Nightingale armor on." She said.

"I'm going to just finish washing up these dishes." Levi said. As Kyataya entered her room inside the alchemy lab, she looked back at him and smiled warmly.

Kyataya had put on her tight, form fitting Nightingale armor and left the room. She tried not to wear the mask. She thought it made her look emotionless. Levi saw her come out of her room. He couldn't help but marvel at the Khajiit's lithe, curvy body, her tail, drifting back and forth.

"Ready to go?" Levi asked her, holding up his bow and arrows.

"Yes. Shall we?" She said.

"Ladies first." He mused. She smiled and left the house. They left Whiterun and traveled the plains for a while until they found a buck, alone, chewing on some grass. Levi drew his arrow and armed in in his bow. The deer fell, dead. An arrow through it's heart. And Levi had barely even armed his bow. He looked beside him at the Khajiit, her tight, Nightingale armor hugging her body so well, standing triumphant. She looked down at him.

"Aww, too bad. Maybe next time?" She smirked down at him. He stood up.

"You're good with a bow, I'll admit." He stopped when he spotted the giant camp across the plain. "Can you sneak?"

"Are you kidding?" She responded. "Of course I can."

"Good." He said, taking her hand. She blushed. He was holding her hand.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"We're going to go mess with the giants."

"Are you insane?" She asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because it's fun." Levi responded.

"You're a strange man." Kyataya said.

"Well, I can't afford to be normal and run around slaying dragons, now can I?" He retorted. She smiled. They approached the giant camp. The giants were roasting skeevers over a fire and talking about something in their language.

"Okay, okay get down." Levi whispered. "No when I say run, run. Understand?" Kyataya nodded. Levi stood up and walked into the giant's camp. Kyataya could not believe his audacity. The giants were starting to feel threatened, shaking their clubs and grunting loudly. Levi lined himself up somehow with the beasts.

"Fus.." He said. "ro DAH!" the massive blast of force he used on the dragon shot forward and blasted both of the giants back into the cliff face. Levi busted out laughing. Kyataya couldn't help but laugh too. The giants got up and started charging for Levi. He turned around and started sprinting.

"_**RUUUUNNN!"**_ He yelled. And they ran. They ran as fast as they could. The giants were close on their tail. Finally they climbed up a large rock that was too steep for the giants. And with the guards firing arrows at them, they decided to retreat. Levi started laughing again. Kyataya punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"_Why in Akatosh's name would you do that?" _She yelled. Levi still couldn't stop laughing. Soon, she started to laugh too. They laughed together for what seemed like five minutes. After they finally calmed down, they got down off the rock. Levi gave her his hand as he helped her off of the rock.

"Let's go down to the bannered mare for a meal, huh?" He said. "I'm buying."

"Okay." She said. "Sounds fun…but Levi?"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I thought that was what we've been doing since we left to hunt." He said with a smile. He offered her his arm. She took it, smiling.

"Good." She said.

They arrived at the bannered mare and sat down to eat. Hulda came to their table.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

"I'll have a pint of mead." Levi said.

"I'll have the same." Kyataya said.

"Great. I'll be right back with your drinks." Said Hulda. A man walked over from the other side of the room and regarded the two.

"Hey, what're you doing here with one of those cat-things?" Said the man.

"Excuse me?" Kyataya said, standing up.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you, you Khajiit bitch." The heavily drunken man said. Levi stood up and gripped his shoulder, hard.

"I think you've had enough, friend. You have ten seconds to move to the other side of the building." Levi said, trying hard to control his fury.

"Whatever this is, gents, take it outside." Hulda said, apprehensively.

"Oh, don't worry. This ain't nothing. I'm just wondering why this respectable man is here with this worthless piece of Khajiit trash." That's all the racist man could say before Levi punched him in the face so hard, he flew backwards hitting a table, making it fall over. He was unconscious and bleeding profusely from his mouth, probably missing a few teeth. Hulda drew her sword and put it at Levi's throat.

"Get out. Now." She said seriously. Levi walked out of the restaurant with Kyataya. She pulled him to the side of the building.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled.

"Did you even _hear what he was saying to you?" Levi responded._

"_You didn't have to nearly kill the man! I can take care of myself!" She retorted. But that was all she could say before Levi pulled her closer to him and slammed his lips onto hers. She grew wide-eyed, but melted into the kiss and returned it eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. A guard walked past and witnessed them kissing. _

"_How disgusting…" He said. Levi detached from the kiss and looked over at him._

"_I am thane of Whiterun, and I demand you belay that immediately!" He fumed, using his imposing stature as an intimidation factor. _

"_Oh!" The guard stopped himself. "Of course! Apologies, thane." The guard went on his way and Levi returned to Kyataya. He kissed her again. _

"_Why don't we move this back to breeze home?" Levi asked her. _

"_Sounds fine to me." She said and kissed his cheek. "But first, let's go get that deer we shot earlier. It would be a complete waste."_

"_Dear gods, I had forgotten about that." He said. They left Whiterun and found the deer they killed. As Levi picked it up, he started to walk back to the city. Neither him, nor Kyataya noticed the booming footsteps coming from behind. A giant backhanded Kyataya in the side, sending her stumbling onto her back. Levi saw this and knew he didn't have any weapons. The giant loomed over Kyataya, who was knocked unconscious. She awoke to the giant raising it's club to crush her when a hulking mass of muscle and fur collided into the giant's side. She sat up and saw something she could not believe. There was a massive werewolf, still not as huge as the giant, but still quite large, fighting the giant. The beast tore it's claws through the giant's torso, knocking it down. The werewolf then jumped onto the giant and continually tore into the giant with his massive, razor sharp claws until the giant's life was over. The werewolf stood atop of the giant and howled at the moon above it. It looked down at Kyataya, and started walking on all fours toward her. She backed up in fear until she was stopped by a boulder. The werewolf got close enough to bite her jugular…and started to nuzzle her neck. _

"_Levi?" She said. The werewolf brought his head back and started to transform back into the Nord man Kyataya knew as Levi. He was stark naked due to the transformation shredding his clothes. He took her in his arms. _

"_Kyataya…I'm so sorry. I should never have brought you along to mess with those giants. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked her._

"_Not badly. I'm going to have a monstrous bruise. I'll be fine, though." She hugged him back. "Come on. Let's go back to Breezehome."_

_Levi and Kyataya returned to Breezehome later that night. Levi had to use Kyataya's Nightingale cape to cover his nudity when he entered the city. They entered breeze home._

"_I'll meet you upstairs." Kyataya said as she walked past him._

"_Wait, you still want to.."_

"_Yes. Yes I do." Levi smiled and went to Lydia's room to tell her to go to her room in Dragonsreach. She wasn't there. Instead he found a note. It read-_

_Dear Levi,_

_I have noted that you and Kyataya have left to go and hunt with each other. I can see a spark between you two. I have taken a leave of absence to my room in Dragonsreach. I figured you would want the house to yourselves._

_Best Regards,_

_Lydia_

"_Thank you, Lydia." Levi said as he put the note back on her bed. He went up the stairs into his room to find Kyataya, standing I his room, naked. He marveled at her gorgeous body. Her full breasts, her toned, slim body and her pert rear end accented with that tail that moved back and forth in such an alluring way. He removed the cape that covered his lower body, and he was nude as well. He walked to her and took her in his arms, her warm, soft champagne color fur rubbing against his skin. He kissed her deeply, putting his tongue in her mouth and she his. They went down onto the bed and he put his hand between her legs, rubbing her slit softly. She moaned. _

"_Harder." She whispered. He pushed his finger into her. She moaned loudly. "Levi…" She moaned._

"_Yes?" He said, kissing her cheek._

"_Will you pleasure me orally?" She asked. _

"_Of course, my love." He withdrew his finger and went down. He licked her sex, sending a shock through her. She hissed. He took her entire pussy into his mouth and put his toungue inside her. She yowled and put her hands on his head. She started to thrust into his mouth, liquid leaking out of her into his mouth with each thrust. He swallowed it. Her tail wrapped around his neck and rubbed his back._

"_Oh, gods! Ohhh…." She said. "I'm getting really close." He sped up his efforts, licking her faster, more reverently. She screamed as she came into his mouth. Spraying her ejaculate. He swallowed it all as he felt the juices play across his tongue. She took herself out of his mouth and brought him up onto the bed. He got on his back with his head on the pillow. She crawled on all fours to his rock-hard eight inch member. _

"_Your turn, my dear." She said as she grabbed his tool and pulled up and down on it, jacking him off. He moaned out loud. She licked it from the base all the way to the top. She took it into her mouth and sucked hard. He looked down at her. She smiled around his cock and purred. In addition to sounding completely sexy, the purring created sensations he had never felt on his cock before. She continued to bob her head and suck at the member. She started to finger herself as she suckled on it. It was really turning her on, and Levi could see this. He took his member from her mouth and turned her around, exposing her rear to him. _

"_Oh, it looks like someone is ready for the main event…" She said, purring. He prodded her entrance with his dick. Her tail rubbed his chest and his chin. "Do it." He thrust himself in, stretching her inner walls heavily with his massive tool. She hissed and moaned, quickly getting used to the organ inside of her. She looked back and nodded. Levi continued to thrust again and again into her. Kyataya yowled in pleasure and started to counter-thrust against Levi's movements. She turned and pushed him down onto his back, riding him cowgirl style. He fucked her relentlessly, and that was precisely what Kyataya wanted. "Oh, gods, I'm cumming, Kyataya." Levi said, thrusting into her harder._

"_Me too, Levi! Ahh, cum with me." She said, before she screamed out in glorious orgasm. Levi followed closely behind, as he gave a mighty growl as he emptied his seed into Kyataya's pussy. She panted heavily and collapsed onto him. He withdrew himself from Kyataya and she flopped down next to him, putting her hand on his chest. She kissed his neck, her tail running up and down between his legs. _

"_I love you, Levi." She said. "And Thank you again."_

"_I love you too, Kyataya." Levi responded. "And it was my pleasure."_

_OOOOOOOKKAAAYYYYY. That took a lot longer to type than I thought it would. Ahh, well. At least I got it uploaded. Alright, well, that's it. If you just so happen to be a fan of pokemon porn, then check out my other stories, The Gathering and Late Night Fun. Please review. Please. Seriously. Review. PEACE_


End file.
